1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of devices providing an electric connection between a recoil mass of a weapon and a fixed frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In known weapons, the electrical connection between the recoil mass and the fixed cradle is provided by a fixed contact touch needle that presses with a contact integral with the recoil mass.
The electrical energy developed using such a solution is reduced (around a few hundreds of milliJoules) and is enough to ignite an electrical igniter of the ammunition.
This solution is ill adapted to weapons implementing plasma igniters. Indeed, the latter are powered by high voltage (of around 5 to 20 kilo volts) and high energy (of around a few hundred kilo Joules) impulses.
The characteristics of the contact touch needle are such that the energy developed would cause the contacts to fuse and destroy the electrical supply.
Moreover, it is not desirable, given the constraints in integrating them, to use long-length cables, fixed at one end to the cradle and at the other to the recoiling mass, that accompany the recoil movement of the weapon.
The aim of this invention is to propose an electrical connection device that overcomes such disadvantages.
Thus, the device according to the invention provides a reliable connection between a recoiling mass and a cradle of a weapon whilst enabling a substantial current to flow through (of around several hundred kilo Joules).